Enduring Love
by ILOVETOOMANYSHIPS4JUST1OTP
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have realised their feelings for one another but the arrival of a Lord for Arthur's birthday celebrations could destroy everything. Can their newly discovered feelings survive the first hurdle they face? Slight AU in terms of characters present. No explicit season. Ratings may change later. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my first Merlin fanfic, please be nice and enjoy! It's set when Uther is king but there are a few changes to the story:**_

_**Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot are all knights of Camelot**_

_**Morgana isn't evil and it's a secret between her and the season main cast that she is really Uther's daughter but in public she is addressed as his ward due to the nature of her birth**_

_**At this point Arthur is 21 (nearly), Merlin is just 18, Gwen is 20 and Morgana is 22**_

_**Gwen and Arthur aren't romantically interested in each other, they're just good friends, she and Lancelot are courting**_

_**Gwen, Gaius, Gwaine, Lancelot are the ones who know about Merlin being a sorcerer/warlock**_

_**And please, we've all seen those little Merthur moments, whether bro or ro. So here I'm doing it as ro, so just go with it and pretend there have been a few more of those moments too. **_

_**Not set in any explicit season (may change later though, depending how things go) given the fact that they're characters and their personalities from all over the show (literally) so I guess you can assign whichever season you fancy**_

_**Enjoy! Please r&amp;r xx**_

Chapter 1

"Gwen! Have you seen the longsword, the one with the ruby dragon on the hilt?" Merlin was silently praying for Gwen to say she had some clue. He personally had no clue were the sword was or when it was last used. But Arthur, being the prat he was, had decided last minute to change the sword he was going to use and left Merlin a little over an hour to find it, among all the other duties he had before the guests started arriving.

"No Merlin, I'm sorry, I don't have any idea. I can ask around though, but good luck." Gwen shrugged, her look of apology crossed on her face when she knew she couldn't help in the situation. She smiled reassuringly to her close friend and squeezed his hand as he ran a hand through his thick ebony hair anxiously.

"Thanks Gwen, I better go. Have better luck than me with whatever you're doing!" She chuckled as he took off down the opposite way sprinting to see if anyone else knew where the sword might be. It might have been easier was the castle quiet but there were a few dozen servants and villagers/ local workers running around the castle, preparing it for the next day's festivities that were being held as a combination of Arthur's 21th birthday and the 20th anniversary of the banning of magic in Camelot. The preparations made it impossible to find anything because it was being moved every five minutes. Merlin sometimes really hated working for Arthur, sure the guy was destined for great things but that didn't stop him being a prat sometimes.

The castle was in the finishing touches of being prepared, it was a last minute rush; the guests were arriving soon enough for the celebrations. The festivities were over a period of four days and five nights.

The first night was a feast to welcome the guests with special dancing and singing performances by Camelot's most admired. Each day had a different festivity the first day held a jousting tournament. The second day a combat tournament and in the evening a masquerade ball to celebrate the Prince's birthday. A day to celebrate the outlaw of magic and retelling - apparently and much to Merlin's disgust there were supposedly meant to be some poor souls brought by some of the families to be executed for sorcery on the day as well. The final day was a hunt for the men and a play for the ladies and another special banquet to mark an end of the festivities.

The King had invited the entire superior and highest noble families in Camelot and some of the smaller houses the King favoured over the others; in addition to certain ambassadors on behalf of the ally kingdoms to Camelot. Merlin recalled Arthur saying there were 36 or 37 guests and a slightly lower number of servants accompanying them; many of the servants were bunking in fours or fives, depending on how many servants each house brought.

Eventually Merlin gave up and went to face his idle friend.

"Arthur, I'm sorry I –" He stopped and frowned upon seeing Arthur playing idly with the very sword that the Prince had sent him to find.

"Merlin! Better late than never!"

"That was the sword I was looking for!"

"What?" Arthur looked up to his servant, with a 'huh?' face. It took Merlin a deep breath to calm down and not pour the glass goblet of wine all over Arthur's head.

"That was the sword I was looking for."

"Oh! I know. I found after you left behind my cloak." Merlin could feel the heat rising on his cheeks.

"But, but you said it wasn't there when you looked." The Prince just shrugged and smiled to the servant.

"I didn't look before, but when I did after you left I found it there. Oops? It doesn't matter, come on Merlin, help me dress for father's guests."

Merlin was furious, he'd wasted almost half an hour looking for that fucking sword and Arthur wasn't even apologising to him. "I'll help you get dressed you pompous pratty Prince!" He muttered under his breath.

"What was that Merlin?"

In response he just shrugged and shook his lips claiming Arthur must be hearing things but Arthur didn't look fully convinced, however he said nothing. Arthur smiled when his friend tripped over his feet and fell unto Arthur's chainmail. Immediately he wiped the smile off his face when the black haired boy turned around.

"Honestly Merlin, can't you do anything right?" It sounded harsher than he'd meant, there was a brief look of genuine hurt on the younger man's face but it was quickly masked.

"Well if that's how you feel Arthur, why don't you dress yourself?" Merlin looked slightly smug and carried on smiling even when Arthur said he would dress himself then.

Stepping back from the servant he attempted and very poorly to dress himself, when he Merlin smirking the smirk only got wider when the failing Prince told him to 'wipe that smirk off your face, it doesn't become you.'.

Wordlessly the younger man crossed the room to his master, finished attaching the cloak to the chain mail. A pair of sapphire eyes met Arthur's cornflower ones, the gaze held for a moment, just a moment but if felt like a lifetime. Merlin was the first to pull away.

"You're a prat Arthur." Normally Arthur would have retorted but he didn't feel like it and said nothing.

Instead he took a step towards the servant, took a hold of the boy's chin firmly and pressed their lips together tenderly yet dominatingly.

Merlin was sweet, fresh… pure yet there was something mysterious even secretive about the taste of Merlin's lips, like a sweet that you couldn't remember the name of that you hadn't savoured in years yet you didn't want to know the name of. _This is wrong, so very wrong; he's a servant…my friend._

The servant was utterly confused. Was Arthur mocking him? Why would he do that?

Arthur tasted strong and comforting, there was no flavour, well maybe a warm spice feeling; the one he'd had the first night in Camelot when it was winter and there was a crackling fire in Arthur's room and a smell of mulled wine. It was like a warmth you never wanted to be without, but he didn't know why.

When the older pulled away from the kiss, Merlin felt himself lean involuntarily towards the Prince, missing the feeling instantly.

"Merlin… I…" Embarrassed that Arthur hadn't meant it and that it was on the spur of the moment, he cast his eyes downwards, finding the floor very interesting suddenly, and mentally cursed when he felt a flush on his cheeks rising.

"Merlin." Arthur sighed when the servant didn't respond. "Merlin… Merlin, look at me. Merlin I order you to look at me."

Gradually the servant's eyes met his again; they were blue pools of nervousness. "No one can know ever. Ever."

The younger boy tried to pull away, feeling utterly humiliated that the Crown Prince had kissed him and then was berating it. He hissed when he tried but the fingers at his chin gripped harder, digging it and maybe even leaving marks.

"Just wait. I said no one can know, that doesn't mean it can't be our secret. I assume you're not that silly Merlin to not know what a secret is." Arthur sighed when Merlin didn't respond in any way except to look away again.

Arthur scowled; angry at Merlin for rejecting him so quickly but even more so at himself for even, not matter how fleetingly he believed the idea himself, considering that Merlin would actually consider or accept his suggestion. Practically dropping his friend's chin, he turned away, his fury getting the better of him. The jewelled studied glass goblet shattered against the wall, wine spraying out everywhere on the wall and floor when Arthur swiped it off the table.

BANG! BANG!

Furiously he pounded the table with his fists over and over, trying to work out the anger, knowing full well it wouldn't work and that he'd only end up with a broken hand.

"Arthur… Arthur!" The prince was too uptight to hear the servant approach his side. "Your Grace, look at me." He would have chuckled at repeating his friend's words but this wasn't a laughing matter.

The blonde only responded when he felt the touch of Merlin's palm on his bent head. Trying to compose himself and calm down, the Prince pursed his lips. "Did I offend you?"

"Offend-"

Angrily the Prince slammed his hand down again.

"Yes Merlin! Offend! Did I offend you?! Do I disgust you, a prince kissing a male servant, a servant that he could, ridiculously, even consider a friend?"

There was a moment of silence before Merlin equally as gently bent over and kissed the elder boy.

Their second kiss was even better than the first. If at all possible. Arthur moved to stand up straight, pulling the younger closer as he did to which Merlin moaned elderpressed his lips harder and moved his hand higher up Merlin's back, eliciting further pleasurable moans from the servant's mouth, and so he deepened the kiss, dominating the situation.

"We have to stop." The elder didn't accept the break and moved back in; only for Merlin to turn his head to the side. "Your father's guests will be arriving shortly Arthur. Will still have things to do, we have to stop." Reluctantly Arthur nodded, he knew what was being said was true but it didn't make him any happier.

It was lucky they'd parted when they had for Uther came strutting into his son's room without warning a minute or two later. Seeing Merlin cleaning the wine and picking the remains of the goblet his eyebrows rose. "I'm glad to see you are ready to meet our guests Arthur, but would you care to explain why your manservant is picking up the remnants of a gift, a very expensive gift, from Lord and Lady Desmond?"

Passive anger was written all over Uther's face and Arthur stuttered for an answer. "Oh – erm –there is… well –"

"It was my fault Sire." Uther's eyes flicked over to the servant and his gaze intensified.

"Your fault?"

"Yes Sire, I apologise, I was picking up the goblet to clean after the prince had finished with it, but I tripped and by accident it shattered." Arthur was shocked at his friend taking the blame; things could go a lot harder than for Merlin than him.

"I should put you in the stocks." Arthur went to intervene but his father cut him off. "However I do not have the time and I need you tonight unfortunately to serve my guests. I am sure you will not have this mishap again or else it will be more than the stocks you receive."

Arthur gulped and although nothing showed facially, a slight paleness crossed over the servant's face but he nodded determinedly.

"Come Arthur, we should go outside ready. You boy, when you are done you will go outside to, stand beside Gaius and that serving girl of the Lady Morgana's erm Greta…Garla-"

"Guinevere, father."

"Yes, well. Come Arthur."

As the royals exited the room, Uther never looked back at the servant but the Prince however turned his head slightly, winking quickly at the servant. He smiled when the boy ducked his head as another flush passed over his face.

When he heard the hallway was clear, Merlin quietly cast a spell and safely collected the glass into a pile, separating the rubies in case they could be used later and disposed of the remaining rubbish.

He heard the trumpets sounding the sight of the guests arriving in Camelot and raced down the corridor to the courtyard of the castle, slotting himself between Gaius and Gwen.

"My, my Merlin. What on earth have you been doing, you're out of breath." Whispered Gaius not turning to face his protégé.

"I…I had to run all… the way from Arthur's room… after cleaning something up." Gaius smirked but didn't move but Gwen chuckled quietly, putting a hand on her mouth to muffle the sound.

Everyone gathered stood up even straighter when the first parade of guests arrived. All the guests immediately bowed before the King and Prince when they dismounted.

"Lord Geoffrey, Lady Lucinda. Rise please; welcome to Camelot, it has been too long my friends." The King moved forward to embrace his old friend that he hadn't seen for some years; the house of Dubrock was one of the older in Camelot but by no means the wealthiest after a series of harsh winters in the past. The Lord as well had not been to Camelot or travelled for a few years after an illness had plagued him on and off, making him unable to travel.

"Sire, my family and I thank you. I do not know if you know or remember my children – may I present my son, Cedric and my daughter, Rosabelle. My son hopes to compete in the tournaments if you will allow Sire."

"But of course my friend, I'd be delighted, my Cedric you are a man now – I have not seen you for ten years almost and Rosabelle you were but a babe in arms, how beautiful time has made you. Please, your rooms have been prepared and refreshments made should you wish to refresh yourself after your journey, a servant will show you to your chambers." As if on cue a young servant Merlin knew called George stepped forward and politely bade the family to follow him to his chamber once the hosts and guests had finished greeting each other.

They greetings and introductions went much like that for a while, many of the people were getting bored including Merlin, the few people who weren't bored were the King and the Knights waiting to be reunited with members of the family such as Leon who had enthusiastically hugged his younger sister and greeted her husband friendly enough, as well as being delighted to know he later in the year would be becoming an uncle.

Merlin estimated over half the guests had arrived, something he was very thankful for as his feet were aching and his was desperate to bend or slouch to alleviate the stiffness.

However, this was all forgotten when the next guest arrived, well guests. There was an elder man, similar to Uther's age leading at the front with greying hair and sunken eyes in rich clothing of blues and grey. It was the two younger people flanking him on their horses that caught Merlin's attention. On the left was a girl, no woman, maybe Morgana's age or perhaps a little older with seductive yet cold and dangerous blue eyes and a cascade of auburn hair rippling down her back kept back by emerald clips matching her dress. Her lips were rosy and her skin flawless yet pale but there was something unnatural about her beauty, although young and fresh outside Merlin felt as though the woman was rotten and putrid inside.

Meanwhile, the man on the right seemed to be more genuine in his age. Like the female companion he was handsome, but while she was lighter and brighter in her appearance, he was much darker in his looks. As opposed to light blue eyes, he had a medium brownish pair of large almond shaped eyes that seemed filled with more calculation but an equal amount of danger. His hair was even darker than but not as dark as Merlin's and was equally as free but more cropped than the servant's. Like her, his skin was flawless but darker, like he'd spent much time outdoors and he was more rugged and charming rather than fresh like his companion. Merlin estimated he was two or three years older than the woman.

The younger two of the three were surveying the area whereas the elder was focused on straight ahead, his mouth straight but the corners turned up a little upon seeing the King.

"Good day Sire!" The old man called as vigilantly as he could.

"Good day Lord Edmund, welcome to Camelot." Uther was pleased to see a childhood friend from when his was King but slightly more confused at the two counterparts, he recognised one but not the other.

Seeing the King's covered face the man quickly explained. "Your Grace, you may remember my son, Reece, from his pleasant short stay here five or so years ago; and this is his…fiancée the Lady Maeve, a match made with one of the Odin's Lords but decided a few weeks ago. Apologises Sire, I could hardly refuse her Ladyship the opportunity to meet you and the Crown Prince, it was a meeting she sorely decided and they hoped you would personally give them your blessing."

Uther smiled and nodded, it was an awkward situation that he could hardly show himself up to the foreign beauty. "But of course. May I offer you my congratulations my Lady," the woman bowed her head again, a reaction which Morgana struggled not to scoff at. "And my Lord, I wish you many happy years. This is my son, Prince Arthur." The guests bowed slightly to the Prince and he returned the gesture but much smaller.

However, Merlin was rather uncomfortable. Just before the young man had dismounted, he had caught sight of Merlin and stared rather briefly but intently till the woman, introduced in a minute as his fiancée saw noticed, causing the supposed couple to smirk slyly at each other. Unable to break his gaze, Merlin could feel himself paling, he didn't like one bit the way the man's dark eyes had bored into his own, he felt violated. Meanwhile Arthur had seen the brief focus of the man on something behind, and just as the well clad guests dismounted he had turned his head to see what had caught the man's gaze.

Merlin was staring at the man also, a gaze which only broke when he felt Arthur looking at him and his eyes momentarily flicked at the Prince before Arthur turned back. When Arthur turned away, Merlin sighed feeling safer and more at ease. It was short lived unfortunately.

No sooner had they dismounted the man's eyes flicked over to Merlin once again, no longer moving the man just stared at the servant, not bothered who saw as the majority were busy watching his father and the King. The interaction between the two lasted a minute until the dark eyed man smiled, it was a rather deviously coy and wolf like dangerous smile that scared Merlin to very core.

Terrified even more Merlin immediately looked down to the floor, a similar action repeated not an hour before whereas that had been done out of feared affection, this was just fear. And like before there was a blush, but much deeper, that appeared on Merlin's face as he looked down that arose as he felt the gaze intensify and unwantingly scrutinise and ogle him all over; he had to breathe deeply to prevent himself from losing control and shaking. He heard a chuckle and assumed the man was laughing at his pathetic attempt to escape the situation before hearing the man saying something or other to the King, honestly he didn't care. He just wanted to escape.

Arthur was tired of greeting guests but kept the façade up to please his father but he almost lost it when a trio came trotting in. Watching them, particularly the younger two, he recognised the man as Lord Reece from his stay previously and couldn't help but see the gaze of the man direct towards his direction. Wait? The man was looking at him? No. The gaze was directed at behind; but only Gwen, Gaius and… Merlin stood behind him. Involuntarily he gulped slowly and turned his head. Indeed it was Merlin the man was looking at and unbelievably the servant was returning the look until the blue eyes flicked to him, breaking the contact.

Seeing the brief glance the cocky bastard had given to Merlin and the gaze _shy and timid _gaze Merlin returned before the poncy git had turned back to his fiancée with an innocent smile had made the Prince want to hit the bastard. Rather stiffly and coldly he received the guests. As soon as Lord Edmund had spoken, Arthur saw the man's gaze shift again and was unabashedly staring behind him and was obviously not listening to his father whittling on to the King.

It took everything he had not to draw his sword and take his head off. Even when Reece was talking to the King, his eyes still held Merlin in his eyes. For a second, Arthur cast his gaze, and he did not like what he saw. Not at all. Merlin's eyes were cast downward in a submissive manner and he was blushing like a maid on her wedding night while he had pursed his lips to prevent abashedly smiling at the attention. The younger boy was also breathing deeply, obviously trying not to smile like a giddy girl.

'_What a fool I am, fuck the gods, fuck! Stupid, stupid me! Did he think it funny to mock me, to trick me for his own enjoyment of my humiliation?'_

Gwaine, meanwhile, opposite his two friends had seen the interaction between them and Lord Reece, who'd had an unwanted and feared feeling on Merlin but Arthur had taken it as more as a game of want and wanting. He exhaled loudly. Honestly, he knew the Prince could be daft but was it so hard for him to realise that Merlin had been smitten from day one and fallen in love with him not much longer after that. Despite how Arthur had treated him. He didn't mind when Merlin had come clean to him, his 'brother' often confided in him and vice versa, actually he was as accepting as when he found out about Merlin's magic. Infact, although he had never said so to Merlin just in case, he himself had had such… unacceptable thoughts on occasion about Merlin at night or when the young man had done something in a meeting or banquet – and despite the fact he was meant to be the predominant 'ladies' man' of the Knights it didn't bother him one bit.

"What's wrong?" Percival whispered in Gwaine's ear.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He replied, equally as quiet.

"I don't think Arthur cares much for these…what's wrong with Merlin?"

"I agree with that. I'm not sure; I'll ask him later." Both Knights went back to silence and Gwaine made a note to straighten Arthur out with what had actually happened and keep an eye on the man he considered his younger brother from the… awfully lustful gaze of the Lord. His fiancée was ssoo lucky to have caught such a gentleman.

The Lord continued to stare at Merlin, until he along with his fiancée and father were shown to their rooms by one of the squires.

There were only two more houses to arrive and they both did, at the same time very shortly after the most controversial guests. Once they were inside the welcome party were dismissed, Uther allowed Morgana with Gwen to enter first and then began to walk in with Arthur.

"I'm alright, Merlin, I don't need your help." Merlin was a taken back by the tone of the voice, what was wrong, not long ago the Prince was refusing to let him ago and now… now he was practically casting him aside. Gaius and he shared a concerned glance and went to go in when Gwaine called out to Merlin, waving his hand for Merlin to come over. Putting a hand on Gaius's shoulder and nodding him to go on, Merlin headed to his friend.

"Don't be upset with Arthur, he thought you and that prick were 'sharing' a moment. Idiot. What I don't understand is why he was so bothered by it."

Merlin's jaw dropped at the first part of the statement but then fidgeted at the last part of the statement and his eyes darted back and forth, clearly noticed by Gwaine.

"Merlin?"

"He kissed me…" Merlin was barely audible but Gwaine was sure he heard right first time but had to check.

"Did you say-"

"Yes. He kissed me before we joined outside."

Gwaine sighed. "Merlin… Merlin, if that's the case then he's most likely just jealous, especially if misinterpreted what you were thinking-"

"But I didn't want his att-"

"I know that Merlin! But Arthur doesn't, he's always been the jealous type you know it, I'll speak to him tonight, trust me." Gwaine gave Merlin a reassuring hug and led the pair of them into the castle, citing he could use Merlin's help with his armour, although both knew it was a lie to calm Merlin down after his encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you for the views and follows! This is the second chapter (obviously), so please enjoy. R&amp;R xx **

**Chapter 2 – The Threat**

Merlin hated it when the castle had many guests; it was always so busy and hard to do anything properly.

Arthur had not said a single word to Merlin when the servant had come to change Arthur, and when he had tried to speak to speak Arthur had sent him out, citing he didn't need any more help. So defeated Merlin had gone to the hall, bumping into Morgana and Gwen on the way and so the three had walked the rest of the way together, with Merlin putting a show on of being happy.

The dining hall had been moved slightly, to cope for number of guests that hadn't gathered since their King's wedding when he was a Prince, the table were in a U shape but pushed back further than normal, so that another three tables were placed between the U. Uther was at the centre of the outer U, flanked on either side by Morgana and Arthur; the more important (or closer to Uther) the guest was the outer they sat in the table arrangement.

The hall hadn't taken long to fill up, with people being shown their designated seats, and in even less time there were sounds of laughter and jest to go with the shouts and retelling of stories.

Gwen was mainly offering the ladies more delicate foods, such as sweet fruits that men wouldn't deem 'manly' for them to eat although most of them secretly adored eating them, while Merlin was serving wine to anyone would wanted it. The man, Lord Reece, had been watching Merlin throughout the feast when he wasn't talking to someone else, yet even then he was stealing glances at the young servant. Merlin was clearly startled but tried to ignore it and masked it by smiling and laughing when he passed his friends.

The feast had been in action almost an hour when the big courses had been brought out including stuffed pig, pheasants, cow, trout and salmon (for the ladies mainly), maize savoury cake, cheese and more bread, as well as steamed and boiled vegetables. The food alone from the main course was enough to feed the village of Ealdor in plentiful for two days, and was more than the village collectively ate in over week he hazarded. It wasn't something Merlin agreed with, the amount of food that was given at the feast, a lot of it was wasted as well on the guests that didn't appreciate that they ate so well compared to the peasants in the lower town.

Arthur continued to ignore Merlin when he offered him a drink and while Gwaine tried, he couldn't get Arthur alone to talk to him.

"Managing alright Gwen, need any help?" The usual warm smile played on Gwen's lips at Merlin's sweet request, and she shook her head.

"I'm fine thank you Merlin." As neither was presently wanted, they edged back into the shadows and talked for a few moments. "Merlin, are you okay? I know that look, what's troubling you?"

"Nothing Gwen, just… very busy with all the guests, I hate these feasts, they're always exhausting, they always want something… and talk of the devil." Gwen laughed as Merlin walked off to fill an already half-drunk Lord's cup.

Merlin poured the remaining contents of the jug into the man's empty goblet and sighed when he went to retrieve a fresh jug from one of the kitchen boys who were going back and forth with food and drinks.

"Boy, here!" He almost froze at the voice of Lord Reece, he had hoped the man would have forgotten him by now and to escape unnoticed the rest of the night - no such luck. Silently he began to fill the cup; despite the fact it was still half full, and wished not to speak to him but the Lord had other ideas.

"What is your name boy?" Merlin didn't respond, pretending to not have heard.

"The Lord asked you a question servant, answer him." A half-drunk Lord sitting beside Reece demanded and garbled at the same time when Merlin didn't respond. "Merlin… my name is Merlin." He didn't look up as he filled the arrogant Lord's cup after Reece's.

"Merlin, such a sweet name, it rolls of the tongue pleasantly. Don't you think so darling?" The auburn haired Lady nodded as Lord Reece sipped his cup. "Tell me Merlin, aren't you Prince Arthur's manservant?"

Merlin took a shallow breath but nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

The man smiled slyly before drinking again and Merlin scampered out of there.

Arthur was talking to Lord Marcus of Mirren when something caught his eye. One of the Lord's further down the room that had had a lot to drink was shouting to be served and he watched as a serving boy… no Merlin, refilled the man's cup.

No longer listening to the Lord next to him, he was focused on watching Merlin. He watched the way he moved, his smile on his face and for the first time since the first began, Arthur genuinely smiled. However it dissipated when his rival called the servant over and he pursed his lips when Merlin did as commanded.

Arthur wasn't sure what it meant when Merlin didn't answer the man at first and wondered if the man had come on to Merlin, but changed his mind and assumed it was something along asking for his friend's name because Merlin answered with his name . An answer which caused Lord Reece's to sip his cup, much more slowly than necessary and Arthur could feel himself getting angry and then something else was asked and Merlin nodded. The smile on the Lord's face made Arthur wonder what had been asked and even accepted by Merlin, none of what came to mind was good even though chances were it was unlikely.

Regardless of propriety, he was about to go over and sort the both of them out, except before he could Merlin walked away to serve another guest. Arthur didn't feel any better but his posture relaxed slightly, gradually reintegrating into listening to what Lord Marcus was saying.

The feast was going well and it seemed the guests were enjoying themselves, when Uther announced that they were having a special performance from one of Camelot's most revered singers, Lady Eliza, and would be performing in a few moments time. Instantly there was murmuring across the hall; Lady Eliza was popular throughout all five Kingdoms and very hard to get to perform, so this could be a once in a life chance to hear her perform.

Gwen and Lancelot had been sharing glances and smiling at each other like fools all evening, they'd made an agreement to meet during the performance with looks that only each other understood, seeing as how they probably wouldn't get much of a chance the rest of the week.

"Serving wench! Take this to the kitchens!" Gwen's face fell when the full tray was shoved into her hands and she looked to Lancelot who'd been beginning to make an excuse up and rise, his face was a matching expression.

Just as Gwen turned towards the kitchen, the tray was pulled out of her hands. "Wha… Merlin!?"

Her friend smiled kindly at her. "I can see you had plans with Lancelot, go on Gwen. I'll take care of this for you, go on." Without warning she hugged Merlin as best as she could and kissed his cheek, before smiling at Lancelot and disappearing off through the door.

Lady Eliza was just getting ready as Merlin exited the hall, happy about helping his two of his best friends out he didn't notice someone else follow behind him. He was contentedly humming to himself when, "You've got a pretty voice to match a pretty face Merlin."

He froze on the spot when he recognised the voice, a voice he didn't want to hear, especially when alone. A hand gripped onto his shoulder and steadily turned him around.

"What's wrong Merlin?" Merlin took a step back, in an attempt to get away from the man somehow, it seemed that wasn't the correct move to make when Lord Reece's expressions darkened and he gripped both Merlin's shoulders, slamming the smaller man into the wall and three cups fell onto the floor. "Now that was very rude Merlin. You shouldn't walk away when someone, especially a Lord is talking to you. Tut tut."

He gently poked Merlin on the nose each time he said 'tut' and his voice while charming was laced with obvious threat.

"I like pretty things, Merlin, the Lady Morgana and Maeve are pretty things Merlin, but neither are quite as pretty as you." With each pause for breath, he took a baby step closer to Merlin; invading the already broken personal space of the terrified warlock. "I wonder if _Prince _Arthur realises just how delicious you are. I know I would just like to eat you up. In fact I think I could."

As he said that, he brazenly trailed a finger up the outside of Merlin's shirt, stopping when he got to the top of the neckerchief. Merlin was really desperate to use his powers and get rid of the unwanted man but he couldn't risk anyone seeing, he didn't want to die just yet because he couldn't handle a few unwanted advances, he managed in the past.

"I want you Merlin. I want to try you. I know I'd enjoy it and what I'd give to be the one to break you in. Or has Arthur already beaten me to that?" Merlin blushed furiously and looked any other direction than straight ahead but he could still feel the man smirking at him for the reaction he evoked. "I guess not then… even better."

The hand that had rested at his throat grabbed his chin like Arthur had before, but there was no love, tenderness or kindness in the gesture; it was a painfully iron tight vice grip so that Merlin couldn't move his head and the man could clearly see the fear in the younger boy's eyes. Slowly the man moved his head forward so Merlin could feel the Lord's hot breath tickling his ear.

"Make no mistake… I will end you_, sorcerer_, if you tell anyone, I will expose you to the entire world and your precious Arthur will be repulsed by you and Uther will kill you without a second glance. Actually I wonder who'd throw you to the fire first: the tyrant or the moronic _boy_."

His words hurt and enraged Merlin who for the first time tried to shake the man off but the aggressor slammed the boy's head into the stone wall, stopping and disorientating Merlin instantly who slumped slightly and stopped fighting back.

"What could you do huh? Tell the King? Who do you think he'd believe, a mere serving boy or a guest and man of noble blood, well. And even if you do, I will tell him why I was fighting you, I was defending myself from a sorcerer."

Merlin only just realised that was the second time Reece had called him a 'sorcerer' and he froze when he heard, eliciting a bigger smile off the man.

"Yes Merlin, I know so be warned." He released his grip on Merlin's chin and pushed the head back into the wall, causing another whimper from the boy. "You better pick those up Merlin, can't have a mess now can we? See you later."

Merlin's eyes never left watching the man as he waltzed away, a self-satisfied smug aurar around him, and carried watching until he was back into the hall. When Reece was gone from site, Merlin let a terrified breath out that he didn't even realise he'd been holding and he slid to the ground.

"Merlin?!" Hearing the shout nearby he instantly starting picking up the fallen cups, not wanting to get caught up. "Merlin, it is you. Are you alright?"

Looking up he saw Gwen and Lancelot emerging from the shadows in the corridor and he plastered a fake grin onto his face and nodded. "I…I'm fi-fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason at all Merlin, we were just wondering what you were doing… What happened to your chin?"

"I fell." Merlin realised he answered a little too quickly to be believable and the two didn't look like they believed him but he didn't alter his expression. "Yeah… erm… I was – no I tripped and er hit the wall head on. Guess you could call me Arthur now."

He tittered nervously and Gwen smiled but neither truly looked convinced. "Well erm I better get going. I'll be back to the hall in a few minutes. Excuse me!"

He was stopped when Lancelot touched his arm gently. "You would say if anything happened wouldn't you Merlin, to me or Gwen if something was wrong?"

There was a knot that was getting ever tighter when Lancelot said that and for a second, just a second he contemplated telling the truth but what Lord Reece had said came rushing back, and he shook his head and carried on smiling before pulling away.

Never looking back, Merlin headed away and down the steps to the kitchen.

* * *

"I don't know what we'll do if Merlin was to disappear one day." Lancelot laughed and kissed his love on the forehead in silent agreement.

"Come on Gwen; let's take a walk while no one's here." The two lovers took hands and leisurely strolled through the empty castle corridors.

"Lancelot – "

She was interrupted by singing coming just down the corridor and then an eerie silence and the pairs curiosity got the better of them and the two stealthy moved along the corridor, staying in the shadows to see Merlin and one of the Lord's in the hall, they watched him ask what was wrong to the clearly startled servant. They looked at each other when Merlin began to step away.

SMACK! BANG!

They tore each other's worried gaze away just in time to see the man without reason smash their friend into the wall and a pained look crossed his face as cups on the tray smacked onto the floor. Gwen jolted at the attack she saw whereas Lancelot moved to unsheathe his, but Gwen shot forward and stopped him.

Confused Lancelot glared at Gwen and she whispered her response. "If you attack him, Uther will have all our heads and you will have done nothing for Merlin then, we need to wait. We need more proof to have a valid reason. I don't like it either so don't look at me like that, he's almost killed Merlin once before and I think the King is itching for another chance to take both your lives. Don't give it to him, please."

Lancelot didn't look happy but he nodded and re-sheathed his sword, both turning their focus to the scene before then.

A shiver ran down Gwen's spine when she heard his voice, so soothing yet venomous, it made her blood run cold. Beside her she felt Lancelot stiffen when the man touched Merlin's nose, something obviously neither of them liked him doing to their younger friend.

It was her turn for Lancelot to stop her when the man starting making implications of an inappropriate nature to the terrified boy as he trailed his long finger unwelcomingly up Merlin's torso in a manner that seemed to repulse all around except for the perpetrator.

A tear slid down Gwen's cheek when she heard Merlin whimper in pain and Lancelot had to cover her mouth to stop her shouting at the man. At first she regretted what she'd said to Lancelot and she thought he didn't care but then she heard his heavy breathing and realised it was taking everything he had not to attack the evil man.

Both their hearts stopped when the man leaned into to Merlin's ear both panicking as to what was about to happen and they skipped a beat when Merlin whimpered again as the man released him.

"Oh Merlin." She whispered as she saw the fear on their friend's face as the man tauntingly walked away and he slumped to the floor.

"Shh Gwen. Merlin!" They watched as the boy's head snapped up to the shadows and he hastily darted forward to the cups.

Taking a deep breath, she followed Lancelot out of the shadows to confront their friend.

When Merlin answered 'I fell' the two lovers looked at each other at their friends lie and both felt their hearts get heavier that Merlin wouldn't tell the truth, and were both silently grateful they'd witnessed it to know to watch Merlin for the rest of the week.

* * *

Arthur watched with hawk eyes as Merlin took the tray off Gwen, receiving a kiss, before slipping away into the castle leaving her smiling. _'What was all that about?'_

"Yes Lord Marcus but what I think we must…" He trailed off, watching Lord Reece throw back the rest of his cup and kiss Lady Maeve before slowly strutting his way out of the hall after Merlin. "Why that –"

"Something the matter my Lord?"

Arthur was shook up; he'd forgotten there was someone next to him that he'd been talking to. "What? Oh no, sorry Lord Marcus, my apologises that was rude of me. My apologises."

His companion looked puzzled but nodded dutifully anyway. "Excuse me Lord Marcus, father… I must leave for a moment."

He was about to rise but his father's hand slammed on his, stopping him.

"Father, I –"

"I do not care Arthur. You are Crown Prince and I will not have you waltz off just as Lady Eliza is about to perform. I will not have you be so rude."

Arthur looked at his father's furious face and shot daggers back at him.

"Father –"

"I said NO."

"My Lord, Arthur. This is not the time or place, we are drawing attention to ourselves from our guests and I don't think we should be distracting them from Lady Eliza." Both men turned to Morgana who although smiling had deadly serious eyes and following them, saw that half a dozen or so of the guests were watching the current and future Kings scuffle. However all said guests suddenly found the neighbour very interesting to talk to when their monarchs look to them.

"Thank you Morgana, we are lucky you watch out for us, perhaps I should put you in charge of our defences instead of Arthur, and you will stay here." Uther glared at his son as he stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present… the Lady Eliza." Applause ruptured around the room as the blonde took the performance area.

Throughout the first song he couldn't help but think of what might be going on elsewhere in the castle instead of listening to the beautiful harmonic voice; he hated the feeling it gave him. Jealously, nausea, anger… something he wasn't used to when he was a man who could have everything he wanted. There was a feeling of unease in him throughout the song. As the hall clapped after the end of her first song; Lord Reece slithered back into the hall clapping with everyone else looking rather pleased with himself. Arthur bit his lip but resisted the urge to go over and instead pushed the nagging feeling to the back of his mind, he didn't want to anger his father more than he already had.

It was halfway through Lady Eliza's third song when Merlin reappeared. He looked jittery and unnerved but he smiled at Gwaine when he nodded to him. However Arthur failed to miss a hand that when a placed on Merlin's shoulder, the man practically jumped into the air before seeing it was Gwen and he relaxed.

The rest of the feast dragged on until the King eventually retired and his guests followed bit by bit shortly afterwards, Arthur had left as soon as his father had, desperate to escape the evening.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Enter. Oh… Merlin. What are you doing here?" Arthur carried on standing by the window looking out at the view.

"I came to help change you Sire; it is my job." Although the 'duh' was clearly, there was no trace of mock or humour in Merlin's voice, he was simply just stating.

"Well I can manage… you can go." His manservant didn't look convinced and to prove it Arthur started unclasping his cloak himself in hopes of getting rid of the servant soon. "I said go Merlin."

Had Arthur not been so focused on himself and his ego he would have seen Merlin flinch at the threatening tone in his voice but because he didn't care, he didn't notice it. Nevertheless, Merlin moved forward and undid the clasp that Arthur was struggling with.

"I said I could manage."

"Yes Sire." The reply was still unhumouress as the previous one and despite what he said Merlin still continued to undress the Prince, in silence.

Very soon they were both standing in the same place as they had been earlier that day. Despite his confused feelings at their current situation, Arthur could feel his desire and arousal when Merlin innocently moved in front of the Prince and brushed against him while he worked.

Unable to fight against his current feelings, Arthur leaned in towards his friend, looking into his eyes and was about to-

"No." He was more than shocked as Merlin put his hands on Arthur's chest and pushed him back away from him. A pair pleading eyes looked at him, whether in regret or desire or fear, Arthur couldn't tell. "Arthur, I'm sorry, please forgive me but I can't. I just can't, Si –"

"Please get out."

"Arthur…"

"Merlin, I have asked you to leave. I'm asking you, no, I'm ordering you to go. Now… or else."

Unsure if Arthur really meant it Merlin didn't move for a minute but when the blonde's hardened expression didn't falter, Merlin gave in and bowed to the Prince.

"Good night Arth… my Lord. I hope you sleep well." With that he turned away, hoping to hear Arthur say something back, when he didn't Merlin's heart cracked a little. There had been plenty of times when Arthur hadn't replied, yet none of them had hurt as much as this. He made sure to angle his face as he left the room so that Arthur wouldn't see the tear sliding down his face as he exited the room.

"Oh… Merlin." Arthur punched the wall next to his bed… again… and again… and again.

The tears were streaming down his face when he collapsed onto the bed, burying his head bruised and cut knuckled hands; unaware that elsewhere on the way to his chambers Merlin was doing the same thing.


End file.
